Secret of Spies
by RainbowReads
Summary: Maximum Martinez is not your average seventeen year old teenage girl. No. But she is your average teenage girl spy. "Coming to the spy agency, A.I.M.E. was my destiny." Until she faces another mission: Attending an ordinary high school to find Samuel Davis. But with high school, comes a lot of drama, right? Little bit Sax. FAX FAX! AU & AH slightly OOC. First Fanfic. No Wings. R
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

CHAPTER 1: Prologue

Max's POV:

Seven years ago. I met a kid in the park. With dark blonde hair that fell over his forehead and bright turquoise eyes, he looked absolutely perfect. The type that girls would swoon over him, a ten year old boy, as soon as he shot his "perfect" smile. His name? Dylan Gunther-Hagen.

FLASHBACK

We kept on meeting each other day after day in a secret hiding place in the bushes underneath the slide in the playground. I had promised him that I would never come over to his house, and in return, he wouldn't come to mine.

One day he fascinated me by saying how his dad was a scientist. He had noted how his dad was looking for some ancient emerald treasure. I remember my exact question, word by word, "Don't geographical explorers look for ancient treasures, not scientists?" He muttered something underneath his breath that I couldn't hear. I asked him what he said, and just replied with a smile, saying it was nothing.

That very day I learned promises can be broken and innocent smiles aren't really innocent as the one that Dylan shot me was fake. I had fallen into his trap, the fake friendship.

It happened when he followed me back to my house. I found him hiding in my garage a while later, and instead of being mad for him breaking the promise and following me, I let it slide only to know it would cause danger to my mom and I. I let him in welcomingly and show him the special treasure that held our family's special possessions and treasures including a sacred journal, old pictures of my family and I when I was younger and other possessions. What I didn't notice was how a necklace with an emerald pendant caught his eye. I carefully shut the box and kept the keys in its secret place (I didn't show where it was to Dylan). Then eye to eye, he promised me that he wouldn't tell anybody about it or touch it without my permission. He left after that.

My step-dad told me to never ever show anybody the box but I had trusted Dylan as a friend. I really never understood why my dad was so ambitious to keep the emerald necklace away from anybody.

That night, while I was asleep, I heard some ruckus coming from downstairs. I came down in my blue monkey pajamas with a flashlight in one hand and a tennis racket in the other. I looked in the living room to see if my step dad was still there. I heard the noise from the garage and I stepped inside. The garage was wide open and I saw someone run out clutching something. Not any something though. The street light was bright enough to see the glint of a green emerald. Holding the object was recognizable dark blonde hair with a gleam of the turquoise eyes, that same boy I thought and had known as my friend. I gulped and looked to my right to see a table supporting a wide open treasure chest. Keys were dangling on the side of the table about to fall, the journal on the side with its pages folded and torn (not torn out luckily).

I closed the garage and sat on the stairs of the garage. A tear dripped down my left cheek and I broke down sobbing. I then got up, realizing it was pathetic to sob about someone who had just betrayed me. I furiously wiped away my tears and I heard the garage door open to see my step father standing in the doorway. He knelt down and asked if I was okay. I smelt a faint trace of alcohol in his breath, and I froze in my tracks. He was drunk, which meant the hittings might start if he noticed the missing pendant which was in clear view with no hidden evidence. My step dad wiped a tear of me and followed my gaze. He got up slowly, walked over there and looked inside the box.

He turned around and shouted straight at me, "YOU!" He continued, "You told someone about our secret. Our secret treasure box. I should have never told you- you little piece of stupid." He muttered the last part but I could hear him. I was shaking viciously without him actually touching me. He grabbed me by my hand and dragged me all the way upstairs.

I screamed, "MO-" only to have my step dad's hand over my mouth.A cold silver blade made contact on my neck within seconds initiating a thin yet deep slice on the side of my neck. I screamed and shouted, "MOMMY!" I saw the door swung right open hitting the wall behind it.

My mom instantly rushed over scooped me up and kicked my so-called dad right in the stomach. He fell back into the bookcase. He then pulled out a pistol gun, what I least expected him to pull out. On the left of him he grabbed a bottle of alcohol and took a big swing of it, gulping down the rest of the bottle. He threw it down on the floor and instantly the million shards of glass shattered on the floor

I was so distracted by that, I looked up to see a black circle right in front of me, less than an inch away from my forehead. The black circle would be the last thing I would ever saw in my ten years of living. Underneath me, I could feel my mom's rigged and uneven breaths. I closed my eyes tightly facing my sudden death and I smelled a heavy whiff of rotting alcohol. I held my breath to not gag and then I heard the trigger.

I waited. I waited for death to approach me. I wanted to feel a piercing pain in my head, whether it's slow death or fast. I waited for it to come. But it didn't.

I just opened my eyes to see my step-dad on the floor. Except he was covered in crimson red. Crimson red blood. All over him. He shot himself in the leg. It wasn't suicidal. He was drunk so he held the gun the wrong way and pointed downwards. But he wasn't dead.

I could tell my mom had her jaw dropped open by her heavy breathing without even turning around and looking at her. Blood was gushing out. My mom quickly dialed 911 on her cellphone, grabbed a bag nearby, scooped me up and rushed out the house.

I could hear sirens in the distance, and my mom carefully set me down on the grass. In a split second, officers were gathered around us, while others rushed into the house. My mom was being questioned and had to explain her side of the story, "...I opened the door to see my husband holding my daughter and one of his hands around my daughter's neck..." I was clutching my mom's hand very tightly.

Suddenly I had a whiff of that same rotting alcohol. I turned around slowly to see my step dad on the ground partly. The officer in front pulled him from his wrists which were caught in handcuffs, and the guy in the back was holding his ankles. My step dad was a human hammock. I weakly chuckled at the sight until reality took me over as my step dad motioned to the officers to pull him over to me. They did so hesitantly. He looked me straight in the eye.

"I will get you Max. And when I do, I won't be giving you a second chance," his voice slurred, as I could tell he was drunk. The words, well he meant it. "I WILL GET YOU MAXIMUM!" he roared into my face. He tried to lunge into my face to claw it all out, but the officers pulled him away leaving me in shock. I trembled and hugged my mom closely as she saw the whole thing and hugged me back. I broke down just like I did an hour ago. I was a wreck.

I hugged my mom tighter at the thought. Her warm heat surrounded me, and I didn't want to leave her grasp. Unfortunately an officer cleared his throat, and we pulled apart, and I cuddled into her lap. I held her hand tight, looked up to her face and gave her one of my best smiles at this rough time.

"I bring unfortunate news from the station. Agents have sent me to inform on the news. For both Maximum Martinez and Valencia Martinez's safety," the officer paused, looking up from his paper and continued, "you both need to separate. We at the station, have everything set up-"

"Um, I'm sorry to interrupt, but did you say we have to separate. I'm not leaving my daughter, no matter under what circumstances. She's in danger and I want to protect-" my mom said furiously. My mom put her hands on my shoulder to guard me.

The officer interrupts saying, "That's why we need to take her away from you. There are people out there who want to get you both. By capturing one of you, the other can be in great danger also. You both will be leaving today. Maximum will be relocating to San Diego, California while Valencia will be relocated to Richmond, Virginia. Both your planes will reach in 20 minutes. Ciao, Adios, Au revoir, Goodbye. Have a safe trip." The officer walked away before my mum could open her mouth to complain again.

"What's in that backpack?" I ask my mom finally after our moments of shock. I was wondering what was in it ever since she grabbed it and came outside.

"I quickly packed all the necessities we would need. But now we're going off in our separate ways," she informed me, sniffling a bit. I could see a small tear form in her eye as she continued, "I packed two backpacks." She gave me a big smile, as she removed the two bags. She put all my clothes and special possessions of mine in one bag, and her clothes and her treasures in the other bag. She handed me my bag and I looked in. I looked through my clothes, smiled at the thought she knew me the best of what I wanted.

I saw two picture frames. One of them was when my sister, my mum, me, and my dad was at the beach. I was probably six at the time, and my younger sister was five. My dad was holding me by the stomach as I tried to escape. My mom on the left had my sister, Maya captured in her grasp. Maya had the biggest smile out of all four of us. In the side on the very left, was a lump of sand that we both called it our sandcastle.

My dad died two years ago when I was eight, while my sister was taken away at the same time my father died. My mom chose to marry that stupid git, John when she was heartbroken about my father's death. After seeing that I was unhappy with her new husband, she tried to release the marriage, but wasn't allowed to.

The second photo frame had me and my mum. This picture was taken last year at a party.

I hugged both photo frames close to my chest and set them down carefully in the bag. I looked at the other treasures my mom packed. I saw a journal. My mom called it a 'diary' but I refused to call it that. I just wrote about my life and other secret stuff.

Next I saw the treasure chest that put me through all this trouble. I take it out and push it towards my mum. My mum looks down and just stares at it. She then opens it, keeping some of the treasures, and we both split the photographs. She hands me one key and she keeps the other.

Lastly I see a necklace. It has a pair of wings as the pendant. The wings are pure white with brown speckles. Maya gave me it for my fifth birthday. Well it was my entire family who gave it to me. I put it around my neck slowly, and I feel a pair of hands touching mine in the back. I turn around slowly to see my mom helping me put it, I let her and look at it carefully. The wings open revealing a picture of Maya and I. It's mostly me because Maya is cropped out at the edges.

I close it carefully, and look at my mom again. Suddenly I hear tires breaking, and I turn around to see two cars awaiting both of us. A single tear drips down my mom's cheek, and I look confused. Then out of nowhere she wraps her arms around my body into a big bear hug. I hug her back and I start to cry too. I wipe my tears on her soft maroon shirt.

She whispers in my ear, "I love you Max. Your real father and I have chosen your destiny that we're sure you're to love. I'm sorry for everything I've done."

"You've done nothing wrong. And I forgive you from marrying the other guy. I love you too," I manage to choke out through my sobs. I sniffle as I hug my mom the tighter.

"I love you my strong Max," my mom says finally as we break apart. I also sniffle back, "I love you too."

We finally break apart and grab our bags and get into our cars, where we might never see each other.

END FLASHBACK

So this is how I am today. Oh sorry, forgot to introduce myself. I'm Maximum Martinez, if you haven't figured that out already. Max for short. Call me anything else, and you'll suffer from consequences. So what I'm doing you might ask? Well I'm not your average seventeen year old teenage girl. I won't be shopping at the mall, going to high school, chilling with some peeps lazily watching TV or something. No. But I'm your average teenage girl spy.

Coming here to the spy station was like my destiny. It was what I was meant to be, my future (I'm not saying that just because my parents put me here).

It all happened kind of accidentally. Once I was parted from my only family, my mom, I lived in the streets, trying to live of money and food I usually found on the streets. One day, I bumped into a dude named Mark. He noticed my intense reflexes as I tried to pickpocket him. Of course, I was caught.

That's how I landed here at A.I.M.E. (Agency International Mission Enforcement) where I work. It's really high-tech and modern. There, my name is Maximum Ride. Being run by the government, we help the world from preventing crimes basically.


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note

Hey everybody. This is my new story, Secrets of Spies. Please read and review to let me know if I should continue. Positive and negative reviews are advised so I can know if it's a crappy story or a well enough story. I apologize in advance, if it's truly bad. My vocabulary isn't really good as this is also my first fanfiction. I may be doing some other fanfictions along the way (not only Maximum Ride) too. I'll try to update as much as I can with school and stuff.

I also would like to talk to my readers, so PM me if you prefer. So um... I think that's it. I'll update as soon as I get some few more reviews. Thanks for your support and appreciation!


	3. Chapter 2: Mission Wha?

Hey everybody... Sorry it's been a while since I've updated the story. I actually have a life outside my computer like school and such (shocker right?). Anyway the first chapter I forgot my disclaimer because I just wanted to see if anyone viewed my stories and stuff (which thanks by the way for all the views and favorites). This chapter is kinda short and all the following chapters really... So here's another chapter for you lovelies...

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or Men in Black or anything else...

All cudos to James Patterson! 

CHAPTER 2: Mission Wha?

"Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!" My annoying phone went off. My phoneopens up to reveal lasers, knives, mini guns, and other stuff. I communicate with my spy agency through my phone. I also have a purse with a lot of spy stuff. There's a lipstick that opens up to become a knife, some rings that squirt out pepper spray, other perfumes that spray toxic gasses. I keep probably at least twelve different ID's.

I groan, yawning as I arise from bed. Navy blue paint on the walls borders the entire room. A pale white couch and bed with matching blue cushions and pillows lounge in two different corners of the room. Dark brown furniture lay around in various spots in the room with a matching, antique bookcase installed on the wall. Sunlight seeps through the sheer light blue curtains lighting the whole room up. My unorganized desk near my closet has piles and stacks of papers waiting to be sorted.

With all the money I have (which isn't much actually), I could have my house pretty luxurious but I don't want to stand out.

"Report to Station. Report to Station. Maximum Ride, Report to Station. Repeating, Report to-" the irritating voice blares out from my phone. "Ugh...I get it...I'm getting up." I mumbled back, sluggishly tumbling down the stairs in the meantime.

I pop in a chocolate chip waffle into the toaster, pour myself a cup of coffee, and set it down on my table.

After finishing my breakfast, I hop into my car. It's an average black Honda 2009 Accord. Not really average. In the inside it looks average until you click one of those secret buttons that change the car into one of those fancy high-tech cars like the ones from Men in Black with the turbo boost, flying in the air, going underwater and that kind of stuff.

Being an ultimate secret agency, it literally has to be in the middle of nowhere. So I stop at the dead end where for miles and miles and miles ahead of me is just desert and prairies. I click the underground button and simultaneously land down underground. I parked up to the silver huge building known as work for me. The entire building is underground. And if you're wondering, what about earthquakes? Well, if we can make a flying car in the 20th century, we can most definitely construct a building underground immune to earthquakes.

"Ah Miss Ride, good to have you here finally. See you're seven minutes lat-" my boss, Mark welcomes me as I enter the meeting room. The walls surrounding the room is light cream and the air around is tense and serious. A dark brown couch remains in the corner of the room with matching furniture around including an antique bookcase installed against the wall like the one in my bedroom. A wooden, brown desk is the only thing standing between my boss and I.

"Yah, yah, I'm late, so what do I have to do before I leave?" I ask impatiently crossing my arms, and tapping my foot on the ground. I know, I have a huge attitude in front of my boss. But they can't fire me, I'm literally in one of the highest ranks you can be in the spy agency.

"I'm sorry to bring up a rough topic, but earlier when you were younger, you had a friend named Dylan Gunther-Hagen, am I correct?" asks Mark questioned.

"He was never a friend, friend's don't betray!" I suddenly shout out. A silence fills the room between the two of us. Fingers fly up to cover my mouth realizing I yelled at my boss. "Continue."

"Anyway, it's been seven years ago?" He continued without letting me answer knowing I'd blurt out something rude, "Well yes. It's been seven years that Dylan's father has had hold of the emerald. We had tried to track it as soon as you've started business and reported that incident to us. We couldn't find it, and our assumptions led us to think that he was in hiding, probably with his people and son too. Until very recently, we had figured out we were wrong all these four years." I added in a gasp for dramatic effect, while he just glared at me.

"Apparently, your step father, John Martinez founded Itex after getting out prison. His real name was Jeb Batchelder, playing as Beldon Javier all these years. But he wasn't alone. His partner, Damien Gunther-Hagen, a scientist was Dylan's father.

"Once we found out the truth recently, we wondered what has he done with the emerald. The both of them have many projects. One that they're trying out; to inject animal DNA such as birds or wolves into humans. Another project we stumbled upon, was he can power up a machine that destroys all humans, and replace us with humanoid robots that are new 's not much we, ourselves can do, but you can," he informs me, and finishes it off by pointing to me with his pointer finger.

"What do you want me to do? This happened seven years ago! Now this is your job to finish," I pout. Immature, I know, but I just got into the mess when I was ten years old! Now they want me to fix it? It's not my fault my family and I got stuck with a powerful emerald that might be the clue to ending the human race. Oh...

"You didn't let me finish. See when Dylan stole the necklace, part of the emerald was chipped. When you moved out for you and your mother's safety, other people moved in. They saw the shard of emerald and immediately sold it for big cash. Luckily, we were able to track where it went, and apparently it is here in California," Mark finally finished.

"So what is my mission?" I ask.

Suddenly the big projector screen turns on, and a loud, annoying monotone voice announces loudly. "Your mission is to adapt to the life of a normal teenage high school girl. You will be attending North East High School in your own community. You will have to befriend Samuel Davis who has the emerald, and somehow take it away before Itex can track it."

"How come Itex didn't track it all these years?"

"The owners of your old house hasn't found the emerald and sold it until recently." The same monotone voice answered back to me.

"So basically, because an ancient emerald of mine that can destroy the entire human race got stolen, I have to pretend to like a guy I don't even know, steal the emerald back, and walk away like nothing even happened?"

"Exactly." My boss said.

"Wow, so much for my life. So where do I even find this Samuel guy?"

"Here," he said, handing me a whole pile of papers. I looked at my boss with a You-Expect-Me-To-Read-All-Of-This? look. Apparently, he interpreted it and replied back, "I thought you got home schooled?"

"Okay fine..." I open up to a random page in the wad of papers and ask, "This guy is allergic to talcum powder? How am I supposed be friends with him?"

"Just do it. It'll only take a few months." Before I can retort something back, he signals me out. I leave with the pile of papers thinking how am I supposed to live this "other life."


	4. Chapter 4: School Time!

Hey...uh sorry for the long wait of the next chapter of this story. It's been uh...1 month? Yah I'm not going to start on excuses. Oh and is this annoying starting every author's note of every chapter like this? Heheh sorry...

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, or any of the characters in Maximum Ride

Claimer: I do own the secret agency, A.I.M.E... which I came up for myself (or at least Wikipedia said it doesn't exist...). Some of the non-Maximum Ride characters also might be mine (characters like a random old lady or a 4 year old toddler)... and I own the story! (some credit goes to other stories and writers for ideas and inspiration!)

I'd also like to hear any feedback, advice, or questions...so put it in that lovely place up there called the comments.

And uh I think that's it for my babbling...

* * *

CHAPTER 3: School Time!

(Three Months Later)

"Wake up. Wake up. Get ready for scho-" my 'alarm clock' goes off. "Already?!" I groan, and lazily get up out of bed.

"Okay...what to wear?" I ask myself.

I walked over to my full size mirror. My face was quite bland with the dirty blonde hair that came down to mid back. Bangs framed my face and my eyes were a dull and boring brown, contrasting my slightly tanned skin. My pale, chapped lips looked terrifying, so I hastily licked my lips. For working out, and training so much, I was quite tall and built for my age.

I investigate my stash of papers that were given about the school life, and I realize I have to dress up enough for me not to get noticed. Good enough for me. I pick out a simple gray sweater and jeans. I put on a pair of fake black glasses and why I have that? I don't know. Finally I pulled up a high ponytail and fixed it into a braid to top of the look.

I grabbed my backpack where I stuff it with some books that I might read, and included some emergency spy gadgets in a secret pocket just for emergency.

I poured myself a bowl of cereal and ate it quietly. The only sounds I could hear then was the small whirring of the fan and the crunches of the cornflakes I was eating, until I heard a bus. Most likely a school bus.

I quickly dumped the bowl into the sink, slinged my bag over my shoulder, slipped into the grayish black Converse and ran outside towards the bus. I reached the bus stop before the bus could even stop. I hoped nobody noticed my superspeed skills due to my spy training. I took a deep breath for luck before hopping onto the bus.

A middle aged brunette lady welcomed me onto the bus as I took a seat in the middle portion of the back. Just by checking my surroundings, I could already tell most of the rankings of the school: bratty populars, bookworm nerds, techy geeks, athletic jocks, and so many more of them.

I know quite a lot about schools. A lot of my missions included spying for students, or at students in this case. I also went to school for a bit while I was younger until my mom well left. All these years since my mom and I separated, I managed to homeschool myself. I studied a lot during the three months since I've been given the mission.

Suddenly something blocks my view as I look up and see a guy in sunglasses and red headphones around his neck. His brown hair flops down. I ask fiercely, "Who are you?"

He laughs and says back, "Ooh the new loner being all feisty." I remember my Don't-stand-out mode as I sit back in my seat and take out a book trying to ignore him. Clearly he doesn't get the message and continues, "Oh, so somebody's backing out from a challenge?"

I see a blonde girl with blue eyes pop out behind the dude and says, "Come on Ratchet. Don't mess with her. She's not worth it."

Anger boils in my face and my fists clench tightly. Frustrated with both of the comments, I stand up and sneer, "Well you're definitely not worth fighting with at all." I sit back down to look out the window and see small raindrops on the window, the bus is creaking and groaning its way to our school. Before the Ratchet dude could says something else, the bus halts to a full stop.

I'm the first one out of the bus, while the others slowly pile out. Oh well, so much for the impression on the first day. I look up to see the big brown building known as my school for the next few months. I quickly check the sign to see if it is North East High School. Luckily and unluckily it is. I seriously didn't want that Ratchet dude in any of my classes.

I walk into the entrance of the school to see the office right at the left. I see a middle aged black haired lady at the front desk. I clear my throat quietly to get her attention. She looks up and smiles right at me.

"Hi I'm uh," I hesitate for a millisecond, quickly look down at my arm and look back up to see her with a confused look. "I'm Maxine Martinez," I finish quickly and add a fake smile at the end.

"Oh you must be our new student. Welcome to North East High School. I'm Mrs. Brooks, your school guidance counselor. Here are your maps, the school rules and guidelines, your schedule, and other important documents you'll find." She hands me a wad of papers. Instead of my famous You-Expect-Me-To-Read-This? look, I gave another fake smile and replied back, "Thank you." She then added, "Oh and you have a guide here until you master your way around the school.

I wanted to tell her I really didn't want and need a guide. First of all, I can memorize the entire map with just one look at it. Second of all, I didn't want any friends. I just needed to find out who this Samuel guy was, be friends with him and leave. But I couldn't tell her because it would be rude.

I turned around to see a strawberry blond guy with bluish gray eyes. A black pirate swung over his left eye. I avoided asking him about that. Averagely, he looked like he could be a funny guy, like the jokester out of the group. No friends Max. Remember you're just looking for the Samuel guy, I thought to myself.

"I'm your guide for today," he cheerfully says. "I'm Iggy." That surprised me. What type of name is Iggy?

"Is Iggy like your full name?" I ask trying not to sound rude.

He laughed at that and said, "Of course not! It's James but I seriously go by Iggy. I like to ignite things so..." I understood when he emphasized the word ignite, so I nodded back. I weakly chuckled, oh yay! A pyromaniac! Note the sarcasm. I looked down at my schedule.

Homeroom

Period 1: English

Period 2: Math

Period 3: Science

Period 4: History

Period 5: Lunch

Period 6: P.E.

Period 7: Music

Period 8: Art

Period 9: Health

"Oh cool! We have Homeroom, English, Science, Lunch, Music, and Health together," Iggy says looking up from my schedule. "Come on we'll be late to Homeroom." He holds out his hand expecting me to take it, I just slap it and walk towards Homeroom leaving him in shock.

Eventually he catches up to me, and with heavy breaths, "How do you run...so..fast person whose name I don't know?"

I remember my I'm-not-a-spy mode and pretend to heavy breathe. I wasn't even running, I was walking! Oh no, I'm going to have a hard time fitting in P.E.

Before he asks another question, I avoid the topic right away, "It's Maxine. Where's homeroom?"

He luckily gets distracted and points straight in front of us.

When we enter, nobody notices us come in. Iggy coughs and shouts earning the attention of almost the whole class, "Yo yo yo! The Igster is here! Ya'll-"

"Iggy, thank you for making such a grand entrance," the teacher sarcastically starts. Iggy being the Iggy he is, bows slightly receiving a few chuckles from around. He goes sits in the back of the classroom and I go to the teacher's desk.

"We have a new student, Maxine Martinez. You can go sit next to Iggy there," the teacher announces to the class. Iggy is waving his hand up shouting random stuff that I'm in no mood to listen. I quietly sit down and listen to the teacher talk about welcoming us back after the break.

"That was pretty cool what you did on the bus," somebody whispers to me. I automatically think it's Iggy, but I look to the left of me to see a blonde dude with blue eyes. I blush furiously in embarrassment. I'm not supposed to stand out here, and I already did on the first day of school. Hopefully, it will dial down after today.

"I'm Gazzy," he says, sticking his hand out. I reluctantly shake it as I ask, "Am I supposed to know what it means?" Iggy obviously hearing our conversation, leans to me on the right and whispers, "Don't spend more than five minutes with him in an enclosed space." I slowly nod understanding the disgusting warning.

I pull away from both dudes and listen to the teacher until Iggy shows me the other students. He points to the back saying that those are the populars. I already met Ratchet, and the blonde girl was Star. Her half sister is Kate, an Asian girl. And there's Holden Squibb, a short guy with light brown hair with glasses. The two Harold twins, Lissa and Brigid, both with fiery red hair and green eyes. Lastly there's Fang Walker with black hair and eyes, olive toned skin, black clothing head to toe, I'd rather call him Emo Boy. That Lissa girl was next to him touching his bicep and giggling and gossiping and whatever stuck up snobs like her do.

Before he can show me some of his friends and other people, the bell rings and I rush out to my other classes. I can hear Iggy calling out my name, and I ignore it. When he finally catches up to me, I hiss to him, "Leave me alone. I don't need a friend like you, or a guide at all." Luckily no one heard that, and I stomped off to my next class.

The rest of the day was fine until lunch. I kept on ignoring Iggy throughout all my classes while the teachers insisted I sit next to him.

When lunch came, I heard a familiar voice. I turned back and saw Iggy standing next to me. I hissed, "What are you doing here? I thought I told you to leave me alone."

He sneers back, "Okay missy. First of all, Mrs. Brooks insisted I help you-"

"I don't need help," I interrupt him.

"Ok whatever, but just pretend to like me for the few days, then you can go to your crappy lifestyle afterwards," he finally says. He leads me to a bunch of his friends at a table.

"Hi, I'm Nudge! Nudge is not my full name, it's Monique. Though I wish it was something prettier like Tiffany Krystal. You must be Maxine Martinez, I've heard a lot about you. Gossip goes very fast here at this school. Like one time, Jessica B was dumped by this guy, and two minutes later, the entire school heard about it. Speaking of which, how do you like this school? Where did you live before? Ooh have you ever been to France? I bet the shopping there is fab-u-lous! I've always wanted to try a creme bru-" a tan colored hand slapped over the girl's mouth. Nudge had dark brown hair, brown eyes, and a mocha colored skin tone. This girl could talk at least sixty words without taking a breath!

"Hi, you just met the Nudge Channel. I'm Ella," a tan toned girl said to me with the widest smile lining her sharp cheekbones. She had long beautiful brown hair, and hazel eyes.

"This's Angel," she said beckoning everyone to stand up and meet me. A girl with short, curly, blonde hair and the brightest blue orbs came up with a big grin. "She's Gazzy's twin." Gazzy waved behind Ella, and I waved back. "And I believe you already met Iggy." I saw her blush slightly when she mentioned Iggy's name.

"Ella clearly likes Iggy, and Iggy likes her back. None of them would actually admit about it and for the last two months, we've been trying to get them together but something wrong always happens," Nudge whispered in my ear.

The rest of the lunch period was quite awkward. Nudge, Angel and Ella kept on asking about me, and I told them straight random lies of what came from the files of what to do. About how I grew up in Ohio, I moved here because of my dad's job, and etc. I tried to stay quiet so I wouldn't blurt out any personal information. Most of the time, I tried to keep them distracted, away from the topic.

At one time, I considered asking them about Samuel Davis, but that would make it more well...personal. They would ask me how I knew him and stuff. So I chose the safe track and kept it to myself. I'd have to find him myself.

The rest of the school day surprisingly went fast. I had no luck finding that Samuel Davis guy at all. My hopes were that he was he was out for just a day or two. I seriously didn't want to be at the wrong school because my boss gave me the wrong information. I shook my head at that thought, there was no way they made two mistakes in a row. I kept my hopes up high, maybe he'll show up soon.

* * *

(Couple days after)

I went through my same morning school routine day after day: getting up, dressing up, eating breakfast and then catching the bus. Nobody bothered to talk to me at all. That's what I wanted.

I reached school a bit early before bell rang for Homeroom. I walked through the doors to hear the buzzing of people. I heard one guy call out, "Hey look! Dude! Sam is back!" Another guy shouting to other end of the hall, "Yo Sam! Over here man!" I looked over to where the guy was shouting and I saw a familiar light brown haired guy from the pictures. Is that Sam? It had to be. I would get his attention later and talk to him later on.

Right before lunch, when the halls were kinda empty, I decided to take the first step (EW...not in a relationship. Keep your minds out of the gutters people).

"Hey, uh I kinda hit my head hard... I forgot where the lunchroom was," I lied straight to the guy I'm pretty sure was Sam. It was the only way I was going to get his attention, so I used this method. He looked down to me with bright green eyes and asked with sincerity, "Are you okay? Do you want to go to the nurse?" I replied, shaking my head. He sticks out his hand, and I take it, getting up.

I smile widely, "Thanks. Are you Samuel Davis?"

He looks kinda shocked, "Call me Sam and how do you know my name?"

"Oh you know...your name was kinda all over the place. How are you not popular?"

"I was friends with the popular guys, and then something happened. I really don't want to talk about it. The lunchroom is over there person I don't know." He says, pointing over to right where I already knew it was. "You want to talk sometime?" he asks with a cute grin.

"It's Maxine, and sure I would. Meet me after school in the back near the basketball court," I smile again, and walk over to lunch.

* * *

(End of the school day)

I choose to sit at the bottom of the tree, right near the basketball court like where I told Sam to meet him. I waited a few minutes. Soon, I had thought that he might have forgotten about it or something. Later I thought, he chose not to come, but I was wrong.

He came out heavy breathing as if he ran a long way. That kept me thinking of possible ways of what he was doing all this time. I motioned him to come down and sit next to me. He did.

I decided to avoid the topic of what he was doing or some of his personal background info. I asked a simple question, "Favorite color?" He replies back, "Green." I like green kinda, but to become better friends with him, I smiled and responded lying, "Me too." I was more of a blue person honestly.

He was looking somewhere else until I spoke again. "Favorite color?" I asked. "Oh uh, green." Lying I realized, would get us nowhere close, and that wasn't my mission."I like green, but I'm more of a blue person," I said truthfully.

I notice him looking away, as if he's daydreaming of something. But he has a focused look on his face. "Is something wrong?" I ask. "Not really," he starts, still looking away from me. He finally turns around to meet my eyes, and asks, "Why are you asking me these questions?" I wanted to say that it's for his safety, but that would lead to total chaos. I simply shrug.

"You've been asking me all these questions. I want to know about you," he says. "Ok. How about this? I ask you one question, and then you can ask me another, we can go back and forth." He agreed with the plan.

At first it wasn't really personal, but then it did. He started asking me about my family. I decided to lie some of the time, and then be truthful the other time. I told him I had a sister named Maya (truthful) and how I came from Ohio (lie, but if you start one, might as well keep it). He told me he had a brother named Alex, and a sister named J.J. who both are in college. He lives with his parents and has a pet dog named Ruckus, and a pet cat named Fluffs.

I assumed if I just talked about my life before my step dad came into my life, everything would be fine. We talked for an hour until I had to go.

"Beep...beep...beep...bee-" my phone started. "Sorry," I apologized, "I have to go now."

"Same. It was really nice talking to you. I'll see you around sometime then?" he asked adding a half smile, making my heart flip. Uh... did I really say that in my head? Scratch that!

"Sure!" I added. I gathered my stuff and walked away.

I smiled to myself. Step Two: Complete.

* * *

Fang's POV

"Okay guys, nice practice today." Coach Warner announced. I walked over to the bleachers, taking off my helmet, and took a big swing from my water bottle. Taking a heavy breath, I raised my hand to my forehead, and wiped off the beads of sweat.

I headed into the boys' locker room. I peeled off my football uniform and the padding. I took out my school clothes and put it on, a black tee with black jeans, the usual. I dumped everything else into the duffel bag and headed out to the field. A lot of people were gone by now. I quickly turned my head to see if anyone was following me, nope. Turning around the corner I bumped into something.

"Fang!" someone shouted. I could recognize that voice anywhere, Iggy.

"Shh not so loud," I hissed back. He shot me an apologetic glance.

Iggy was my best friend ever since we were like three years old but barely anyone in school knew it. We were neighbors since we were little kids. Then in early junior high, we fought over some girl who Iggy loved but chose me instead. We weren't talking to each for a while- well Iggy wasn't talking to me. I decided to give him what he needed, space. Then Iggy landed in the hospital a couple months later in another accident, becoming half blind. He injured his left eye badly it became blind. We became best friends again knowing Iggy needed me for him.

In high school, I had became popular by befriending some of the populars in the school, and one time dating the Harold twins, Lissa and Brigid as a bet. I dumped them shortly, but unluckily Lissa still messes with me and thinks I'm hers and she's mine. Also by becoming one of the hottest guys in school, and by joining the football and the basketball team increases my popularity rank. He's also on the football and basketball team but nobody knows our friendship.

"You got the paper I asked?" Iggy asked. I groan and pull a slip of paper from my jeans pocket. "Why couldn't I give it to you later on again? I mean we're freaking neighbors! You can just wa-" A laugh interrupts my train of thoughts. I didn't even have to look to Iggy if it came of him. It was a girl's laugh. A beautiful girl's laugh. Oh, what am I even saying? I'm judging a girl by her laugh!

Iggy obviously notices my shocked face, as he heard the laugh and grins viciously. Normally I would glare at him and stuff but I just wanted to see that girl. Iggy being my best friend, knew what I was thinking and dragged me to behind a tree nearby the basketball court which I play on so many times after school, it's kinda my home.

On the other side of the basketball court was a tree with two heads underneath it. I can hear the laugh coming from the girl. The other face looks familiar with brown hair and green eyes.

"It can't be?" Iggy coughs out.

"Sam?" We both say in unison. Samuel used to be our other best friend when we were younger, becoming 'The Three Musketeers.' Laugh all you want, it was Iggy's idea. Then certain things happened between all three of us, falling apart slowly.

"Who's the girl with him?" I ask Iggy. He's squinting his eyes to make out the girl.

"No way..." he whispers. Without me asking who, he continues, "Maxine."

"Maxine? The newbie? The girl from the bus?" Iggy nods. "Oh," I simply say. I really never saw her face or anything. I really don't listen to gossip or rumors so I don't know anything about her. But I was shocked. I called this girl beautiful. That's not even like me at all. I'm the regular silent yet badarse player at a school, so it wasn't me to call girls beautiful.

"Maxine may look like a school nerd loser, but she's got an attitude. So don't get on her bad side," Iggy warns. "Unless you know, there are certain encounters by the looks of it," he adds with a wink then turns into his usual perverted self talking about hot "beach bunnies" and this one certain girl, Ella Rodriguez.

I pretend to listen to his babbles. I swear, he's like the male version of my younger sister, except he has all the pervertedness unlike my sister. My eyes travel to the tree, and I try to tune into Maxine and Sam's conversation. Tons of questions are flowing through my mind like a river, and I'm trying to sort them out.

Why was Sam even hanging out with her? Why were they continuously laughing? Iggy said she can have a bad attitude, and so why does she start laughing like crazy with Sam?

And the one that stands out the most: Why does it hurt to see Maxine laughing and having a fun with another boy?

* * *

Okay that's that for this chapter. Hehehe...Fang is so (um what's the word?...) oblivious and confused... Oh Fang...

There will be FAX, yes but to let that happen a teensy weensy Sax has to be there...

I hope you lovely readers are catching up with my story... As I mentioned some time earlier this is my first story and I'm kinda young to be writing stories. Not really. I don't know

Oh and for Iggy and Max, don't worry, they will become besties eventually...the story has to play out...

Yah sorry I kinda write ...'s whenever I don't know what to write next...

If you could rate my story in the reviews, that would make me a happy ducky and update faster!

Thanks and I think I'm done with my Nudge moment...


End file.
